


Escape

by orphan_account



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession, Gen, Horror, Knives, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Rhyming, chanting, haunted, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For my best friend, because she deserves to read my trash writing too <3





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Stephen asks Edgar to meet him in the old abandoned warehouse. Edgar's there, but where is Stephen?

  
"Stephen?" Edgar calls out, spinning in the dark room to locate his friend. "Stephen, this isn't funny you dunce." He repeats, but gets no response. He continues down the hallway, feeling against the wall until a false brick causes him to slam into it. "Fu- **Shit**!" He screams as his face connects to the wall. He feels blood rushing out of his mouth, but he shakes it off, black hair flopping around.

" _Edgar_?" He hears Stephen shout, but he hears no footsteps coming closer. He walks towards the voice, echoing from the light at the end of the hall. " _Is that you? Help me Edgar..._ " Stephen says in a strained voice, but for some reason, Edgar sees it as a little **off**. He shakes that thought, calling out to Stephen again with no reply. Then, a heavy groan behind him, forcing him to turn around and gasp. _Nothing there_. He thinks, catching his breath before walking again.

 _Is he losing his mind? Where the hell is Stephen?_ " **Dammit** dude this isn't fucking funny anymore!" He yells, his heavy lidded eyes carrying bags now. _How long has he been walking?_ "If you don't come out right now I'm leaving you behind! I'm not staying in this creepy ass house anymore! There's ravens and shit, I can't see anything, and-" He's cut off by a laugh, deep and sinister from his left. He sees a figure, shoulders rising and falling from the laugh, and it looks just a bit...like Stephen. "Stephen?" He whispers, and the figure abruptly stops laughing, then turns to face him. He visibly winces as it's hollow sockets lock onto him, a bloody smile cut into its face, holding the knife it its crimson coated hand. Edgar begins to back away, but he trips over a rock as the figure chants, stalking towards him slowly.

" ~~What's wrong Edgar? Don't wanna play with me anymore?~~ " It says in a garbled voice,but Edgar is focused on it's unmoving mouth.

" ~~ _1,2 I'll kill you...3,4 blood and gore..._~~ " He steps closer to Edgar, bloody knife raised in bliss, and Edgar runs out of room.

"Stephen.... **please**...it's me-it's-it's Edgar see? Just-be careful w-with that knife!" He screams, but Stephen doesn't hear him.

" ~~ _5,6 Bones break like sticks, 7,8 It's you I hate..._~~ "

"Stephen, **stop**!!" Edgar screams as Stephen tries to stab him, clutching his hand as hard as he can. Stephen never stops smiling, but his brows furrow slightly and his teeth clench.

" ~~ _9,10 Won't see home again, 11,12 Slice you up as well..._~~ " Stephen continues, forcing his hand farther, nearly crushing Edgar's wrist under his weight. " ~~C'mon Edgar...don't you wanna **play**?~~ " His voice garbles again as he forces all his weight onto Edgar, shattering his wrist and plunging the knife through his chest. Stephen continues smiling as he watches his friend bleed, whispering in his ear the rhyme he's committed to memory. " _ ~~1,2 told you I'd get you...3,4 now you're on the floor...5,6 better not get sick...7,8 guess I'll go home late...~~_ " The rhyme served as a lullaby to Edgar as he closes his eyes, the last thing he feels is droplets of blood on his face. The last thing he hears is a sinister laugh. And the last word that passes his lips is " _Stephen_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry I'm a dystopia writer okay? Gimme a break.


End file.
